


Harry/Draco: 3 Ficlets

by AnyaElizabeth



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaElizabeth/pseuds/AnyaElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Harry/Draco, canon, and rough, confused schoolboy secks!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry/Draco: 3 Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Three unconnected H/D gifts for Emily Dearest.

**1\. Canon**

It was two weeks after the Final Battle that Harry saw Malfoy again. He was stood with his mother at his father's hearing, pale and pinched, Narcissa's painted nails tight on his shoulder. Harry expected to feel more passion, more hate, but all he felt was sad. He testified, surprising himself and much of the room with his semi-sympathetic speech. Lucius Malfoy, in the end, had suffered more under Voldemort than the Wizengamot could ever inflict.

He saw him again in the corridor, all glares and hate despite it all, and Harry expected them to pass each other without a word until Draco slammed him into the wall.

"Don't think this changes anything, Potter," he growled, and Harry was confused and angry, too shocked to fight back. "Don't think I'm going to roll over in gratitude, just because you deigned to give us your noble Gryffindor attention. Or do you just like to have people in your debt?"

"It's not like that - it's not about _debt_ -"

Narcissa was pleading with Draco to stop, and there were Aurors in the corner of Harry's vision, but he could barely hear her over the thud of his own pulse. Why did Malfoy do this to him? He felt _alive_, fighting with him, even though all Harry wanted was peace between them.

Draco laughed contemptuously and leaned close, and Harry's lips formed a silent gasp as Draco's lips came close to his own. Something hot shot through him, but Draco's lips simply dragged past his cheek, whispering in his ear.

"Don't you ever come near my family again."

He drew back, sneering, and swept past their audience with his mother close behind. The Aurors did not stop him - one of them laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shrugged it off, pushing through the crowds, and buried he memory of that hot, tense flare under the crushing weight of his fury.

  
**2\. Rough Sex**

Harry slammed Draco against the bookcase.

"You take that back."

Draco sneered, head thrown back to stare at Harry down his nose.

"What, Potter, you mean you didn't come here for a fight? Come on, you know it gives you a thrill."

Draco smirked lasciviously, and he took advantage of Harry's shock to slam him back against his father's desk. Harry winced, pulled Draco closer by his shirt, rolled him over and slammed his head back into the desk.

"Careful, Potter, you're giving me a good idea how _much_ of a thrill it gives you," said Draco, raising his eyebrows at their crushed hips. Harry growled, half-disgust and half-passion, and pulled Draco's face towards him.

"You're not really hiding anything either," he growled, and pushed the sneer off Draco's lips with lips and tongue and teeth.

Draco moaned, and bit, and together they writhed in angry, vicious abandon - then Draco was rolling on top again, and Harry was tearing at clothing, and with closed eyes and jerking hips, both of them pushed themselves over the edge. Draco came against him with a cry, and in heated shame Harry followed.

When they finally pulled away, both their lips were bruised and bloody.

  
**3\. Confused Schoolboys**

"Potter. What a surprise. You know, all this following me around could be taken the wrong way, you know."

Draco looked hollow and exhausted, and his sneer was harder than usual. That, more than anything else, solidified Harry's resolve. He'd figure out what the slimy ferret was doing, if it was the last thing he did.

"Yeah, but you know the real reason, don't you? You're up to something."

"I'm _up_ to something. Yeah, Potter, any excuse. The Slytherin girls are taking bets on when you're gonna ask me out."

Harry made a face of disgust.

"Yeah, in your dreams, Malfoy. We've all heard the rumours about _you_."

Draco slammed a hand into Harry's shoulder, sending him staggering against a tapestry.

"Oh, what the fuck would you know about it, Potter," he snarled, and Harry stared.

"Oh my God," said Harry. "The rumours are true, aren't they?"

Draco slammed into him again, pinning him hard against the wall, nails biting into Harry's shoulders.

"What the _fuck_ would you know about it, Potter," he repeated, a dark growl. Harry glared, shock fading into familiar hatred.

"What do I care who you fancy? Doesn't change the fact you're evil, and I'm going to figure out what you're doing."

Draco's hands fisted in Harry's robe, and he slammed Harry hard into the wall again. Harry saw stars as his head connected with the stone.

"Why don't you just drop it, Potter? I'm not up to anything, and even if I was, it's none of your fucking business!"

Harry growled and pushed Draco back against the opposite wall. Draco grabbed fistfuls of Harry's robe again, trying to force him away, but Harry resisted, pinning Draco down.

"You're not going to get away with it, whatever it is. You're going to fail and your new master is going to punish you and you're going to realise what an idiot you've been."

Through Harry's ire, Harry caught a flash of fear in Draco's eyes, a second of soul-deep hopelessness that seemed to sap his fury from him. He relaxed slowly, eyes on Draco's face, which was twisted in bitter hate that seemed to fade into naked fear as Harry stared. Draco's eyes flicked to Harry's lips, and Harry realised how closely he was pressed to Draco even as Draco's jaw tilted up in defiance, bringing his sneering mouth closer. Before Harry had time to think, he had lowered his lips to Draco's.

Draco's hands tightened in Harry's robe and he snarled, mouth opening, and the parted lips almost felt like invitation - enough that Harry tilted his head, moving the press of mouths to something more like a kiss, and with something like inevitability Draco responded, pulling Harry tighter, thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth with the force of his fear and hatred behind it. Harry whimpered, surrendering as Draco moved him against the wall again and bit, grinding his hips, wrestling Harry though he was putting up no fight.

Then Draco wrenched himself away, panting, and Harry stared at him wildly.

"_No_," said Draco, a word weighed down with fear and disgust and despair and too much history. "I don't know what you want from me, Potter, but you can't have it."

Harry stared, blank with shock.

"I - I don't know what I want. Malfoy..."

Draco sneered.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm a _Malfoy_ \- oh, but you wouldn't know about family, would you? _I_ do, and they come first. So if you've got any romantic notions about turning me good, Potter, drop them, because I'm going to do what I have to do and you can't stop me. If you've got any sense you won't even try, because if you do you'll get hurt, and I'll be happy to do it."

Harry continued to stare, at a loss. They'd kissed and now he was off to work for Voldemort and wasn't there some rule against this sort of thing? An agent of the Dark Lord and the one Chosen to defeat him?

Oh yes, there were rules, they were written all over Malfoy's face, though Harry thought it might be hurting Draco to follow them. As though, if he had a choice, he might be inclined to choose Harry for a bit.

But there was a choice. There was always a choice.

"You don't have to, Malfoy."

Draco laughed. It was humourless.

"Yes I do, Potter, it's all in the name. _Obliviate!_"

Harry's last thought before the memory was wiped was that Draco spoke of family, of family loyalty - but loyalty to the Dark Lord?

He'd not said a word about that.


End file.
